trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Bomber Royale
Bomber Royale is a Player versus Player (PvP) Battle Royale mode where up to 20 (at least 15) players fight using bombs to be the last player standing. Participating will award Bomber Royale Coins, which are used to purchase various items from the Bomber Royale Merchant. It was implemented in the Geode expansion, replacing the Battle Arena portal in the Hub. Gameplay Upon entering the Bomber Royale portal, players spawn in a glass box above a random chosen map. The match will start automatically shortly after 15 players join, and will instantly start once 20 join. After the match starts, a 10-second countdown will begin, after which the box will begin to disappear, starting with the upper corners and continuing towards the center, allowing players to jump onto the map and begin the game. Fall damage does not apply in Bomber Royale; players will not take damage when they land. Player stats and class abilities do not matter during Bomber Royale, although dodges differ by class. All players are given the same stats, including 35,000 health and a constant rate of health and energy regeneration. Energy regeneration is not interrupted by jumping in Bomber Royale. Players can use the following abilities: * Rubber Bomb ([M1] on PC): Throws a red and black bomb that bounces off terrain once, then explodes upon the second hit, destroying nearby terrain in a short radius and dealing 7,500 damage to players in range. This costs energy to use, and has a brief cooldown. * Climbing Claw ([M2] on PC): Shoots a grapple straight forwards that latches onto terrain before reeling in, bringing the player to its location. This has a cooldown, but no energy cost. * Sticky Bomb ([1'''] on PC): Throws a large, spiky dark green bomb that sticks to terrain where it lands, then explodes after 5 seconds pass, destroying nearby terrain in a wide radius and dealing 12,000 damage and powerful knockback to players in range. This has a cooldown, but no energy cost. * '''Bomb Jump ([2'] on PC): Creates an explosion directly underneath the player, destroying nearby terrain in a short radius and dealing 5,000 damage to players in range as well as flinging the user into the air. This has a cooldown, but no energy cost. At the beginning of the match, players can only use the Rubber Bomb and Climbing Claw. To gain additional abilities and improve their existing ones, they must find powerups, which spawn throughout the map. Powerups are affected by gravity and will fall if the blocks beneath them are destroyed. After a powerup is collected, it will respawn after several seconds pass. The following powerups can spawn: *'Rubber Bomb: Reduces the energy cost of the Rubber Bomb. *'Climbing Claw:' Reduces the cooldown of the Climbing Claw, and instantly clears its current cooldown (if applicable). * Health: Grants the player a health restoration ability, which rapidly regenerates health over several seconds when activated, but slows down the player while active. They can be used by pressing [Q'''] on PC, and can only be used once before a second powerup must be found. Only one health powerup can be held at one time. * '''Lava Bomb: Converts the next 3 Rubber Bombs thrown into Lava Bombs, which explode instantly on contact without bouncing and convert blocks into lava throughout their explosion radius. Only 3 Lava Bombs can be held at one time. *'Sticky Bomb:' Unlocks the Sticky Bomb ability. Duplicate powerups will reduce the cooldown of the Sticky Bomb, and instantly clear its current cooldown (if applicable). *'Bomb Jump:' Unlocks the Bomb Jump ability. Duplicate powerups will reduce the cooldown of the Bomb Jump, and instantly clear its current cooldown (if applicable). Up to 3 powerups of the same type (with the exception of the Health and Lava Bomb) can be picked up; additional powerups will refresh the cooldown of their corresponding abilities, but will not further reduce the energy cost or cooldown. The remaining player count is visible at the top center of the screen. Kills and deaths are also announced at the top center of the screen. Additionally, the following bonuses may be announced alongside certain kill achievements: *'First Block:' First Blood; the first kill of the game. *'Cubing Spree:' Killing Spree; two kills scored in a single game. *'#Winning:' Three kills scored in a single game. *'Unblockable:' Unstoppable; four or more kills scored in a single game. When a player dies from any source, any powerups they had collected will drop where they died, in addition to a smaller powerup that instantly heals the player that collects it slightly. As the game goes on, the edges of the map as well as random locations in the center of the map will begin to disappear on their own until only one player remains. Rewards When a player wins the game or dies, they will be awarded experience and progress towards their Star Bar and equipped tome. Additionally, they will be awarded various amounts of Bomber Royale Coins based on their performance, which can be spent at the Bomber Royale Merchant to redeem Bomber Royale-themed rewards. Bomber Royale Coins are awarded for the following: *'First Block:' 1 coin is awarded to the player that scored the First Block, in addition to their standard reward. *'Bronze Reward:' 1 coin is awarded to the last 5-10 players standing. *'Silver Reward:' 2 coins are awarded to the last 2-4 players standing. *'Gold Reward:' 3 coins are awarded to the last player standing. Gallery Ow.ly - image uploaded by @Dunmire1234 (1).png|The player tombstone that appears upon death. BomberRoyaleUtopian.jpg|Gameplay in a match of Bomber Royale. Category:Gameplay Category:PvP Category:Bomber Royale